


The Mockingbird and the Direwolf

by HeraldInquisitor



Series: Game of Thrones [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19589053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldInquisitor/pseuds/HeraldInquisitor
Summary: Petyr Baelish has the virginal Sansa Stark right where he wants her.





	The Mockingbird and the Direwolf

Littlefinger had found Sansa in the crypt of Winterfell, playing with a feather in front of Lyanna's tomb. She was struggling with the idea of having to marry Ramsay Bolton, the son of the man who, along with Walder Frey, had butchered her brother and mother.

"I'll return before too long. You'll be strong, without me?" He asked. She nodded silently and he leaned forwards to kiss her, holding her firmly in place with his hands on her shoulders. He felt his lips meet hers, and brushed gently against them. Her soft lips parted and he could taste her sweet breath. His tongue slid into her mouth, and the moment was approaching where he needed to pull away - but he couldn't. He felt the palms of her hands pressing into his chest and for a second Petyr secretly feared that Sansa would muster her strength and push him away. He didn't need to fear. Her arms looped around his neck and his hands slid down to her curved waist, pulling her closer to him.

Sansa couldn't help herself. She knew she ought to pull away, she had pressed her hands to his chest and had thought to push him away, defend her honour - but she just didn't want to. It was their second kiss. The first time she had been stunned and afraid, but after the shock and terror wore off, she knew she wanted more. Being kissed by Lord Baelish felt like bolts of lightning coursing through her nerves. _She wanted him._ She tilted her head back a little as his lips wandered to her neck, and his hands stroked her waist, his fingers circling further south.

He reached up and tugged at her gown, pulling it open at the front and exposing her pale breasts and rose coloured nipples, all enjoying a glow from the candelight in the crypt. He bent down, kissing her breasts and sucking on her nipples as they hardened under his breath. He could hear her quickened breathing, and knew that he could have her.

She could feel his hands pushing up the skirts of her gown and feel his fingers stroking her inner thighs.  
"Sansa, I should stop," he whispered into her ear. She shook her head, looked pleadingly into his eyes.  
"Don't stop. Please, don't stop," she begged. He smiled. He knew that she was his already. He rubbed her pussy and felt how wet she was. His fingers were soaked in seconds. Her clit was already swollen, much like his cock was at this point. He was aching to fuck her. But first he had to taste her. He knelt down on the ground and kissed her pussy, licking the juices from her. She was already moaning. She was a virgin, and moaned like her - moaned like _Catelyn._

He couldn't take it any more. He perched her on some stonework and opened his breeches. It was the first cock Sansa had seen. It looked monstrous and terrifying.  
"I don't think it will fit-" she began, but he silenced her with another kiss as he spread her legs apart. She moaned into his mouth as she felt Petyr Baelish's cock stretch her pussy and take her virginity. He groaned a little, and stopped for a moment.  
"How does it feel, Sansa? Does my cock feel good?" She nodded, unable to say a word as he began pulling out slowly, then sliding back in. He smiled as he watched her expression change to one of utter pleasure. He was fucking Catelyn's daughter. He already felt his cock throb. He started fucking her harder. He knew they wouldn't have much time before the Boltons wondered where they were. He clamped his hand over her mouth as she let a little scream out. He could feel her orgasm on his cock. She probably didn't even know what was happening to her.

He pulled out and made her turn away from him. He pressed her against the wall and began screwing her from behind. He grabbed onto her little waist as he pounded into her, and by time he was done, he'd filled her up with his cum.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something smutty and just went right into it without much build up...!


End file.
